Loki's illness
by Tiny Knight
Summary: Frigga and Thor's reaction to Loki being ill. Just a little sweet one-shot. Kid!Loki, Kid!Thor.


**Author's notes: Revised version. Beta'd by empyreansun (much thanks and love)**

**Reviews are appreciated. Enjoy!**

Loki's Illness.

Everything was hot; much too hot. Loki awoke feeling groggy and sweating. His head was buzzing and he felt fuzzy. He kicked the bedsheets onto the floor and turned on his side, attempting to go back to sleep. Moments later he winced as light filled the room when his mother entered. He groaned loudly as his mother chirped good morning.

"Loki!" she exclaimed, panicking. Loki frowned, trying to think of what was wrong, but not wanting to open his eyes, it was too bright. He felt her hand on his head, checking his temperature. Loki was confused, because she felt hot, ridiculously hot. Maybe she was ill, he thought. Her hand flinched back at the contact and he heard her take in a sharp breath, as if in pain. He opened his eyes lightly to see Frigga staring down at him, eyes brimmed with concern as she stroked her had which seemed to have some kind of nasty burn on it. He reached out to touch her when he noticed his own hand; his blue hand. He stared at it, fear growing in his stomach as his gaze went down his arm and to his torso. He was blue all over. He looked back to his mother, tears stinging his eyes.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, sweetie. I am going to find a medic, okay? You just stay here; I will be back as soon as I can." She tried to keep calm as she didn't want to frighten him, but Loki could feel the worry in her voice. Loki nodded and watched his mother flee the room. He closed his eyes again, preferring the dark, especially as it meant he didn't have to see his body being strange and blue.

* * *

Frigga returned with a medic almost instantly, and had sent a guard to go and get Odin. Frigga had been forced to go to the head medic, who was further away then she would have liked, but he was the only one they could trust with Loki's secret. Despite the speed that she managed to accomplish this she felt as if she had been gone too long. Her poor baby was ill and she needed to be by his side. The medic talked to Loki noting all of his symptoms as Frigga stared at him, desperately wanting to comfort Loki, but being unable to without hurting herself due to the qualities of the Frost Giants' skin. Odin entered and stood next to her, looking down at Loki. A frown appeared on his face and he placed an arm around Frigga to comfort her. The medic finished with his questions and looked over to the parents. They nodded at him in understanding and the three of them left the room, where Loki could not overhear them.

"I am not completely sure what is wrong with him," the medic told them.

"What? But you are heralded as the best medic in Asgard!" Frigga shouted, anger flashing on her face.

"Yes, in Asgard. Loki isn't an Asgardian." Frigga almost slapped the medic at this comment, but was stopped by Odin placing a hand on her shoulder, apparently being aware of what she was about to do. The medic continued, "It doesn't seem to be anything serious, it should be gone in a few days. I think this is just the Frost Giant way of dealing with the illness."

"And what about the enchantments?" Odin asked, "He can't turn blue every time he becomes ill, it will cause many problems."

"I will have people look into it." he assured them, leaving them with the task of explaining to Loki why he had turned blue.

They went back into his room, Odin assigning a guard to ensure no one interrupted them. He couldn't have Thor walking in to find his brother was a Frost Giant, or anyone else for that matter. Loki was sitting against the headboard, his knees drawn to his chest and his arms hugging them close. He looked up as they entered and went deathly still in anticipation. Frigga rushed to his side, assuring him that everything would be fine and not to worry. She told him he had a special illness that had caused him to become blue, but not to worry because the medic could fix him. Loki relaxed and slid down onto the bed. She smiled at him and told him to get some sleep.

Frigga frowned at her husband. She wanted to tell Loki the truth. She really did. But Odin was against the whole idea. He kept saying that it was for his own good, he wanted Loki to feel like he belonged. She believed he meant it, and she understood his point. She would hate for Loki to feel left out, to feel different. Especially with the way the kids talked about Frost Giants. Sometimes she wondered if Odin forgot Loki was a Frost Giant the way he let Thor talk about conquering them. But days like today made her want to tell him now. He might be a bit young but she was more concerned something like this might happen again. She would rather that Loki was prepared for it than to find out the truth in some horrible way. She sighed, thinking about the terrified look in his eyes when he saw that he was blue. She began to weep.

* * *

Thor was pacing back and forth in corridor outside Loki's room. He had been told that he wasn't allowed to see his brother for he was ill. Thor didn't understand, he just wanted to check on his brother, try and make him feel better. The guard shook his head at the young prince and chuckled as Thor began to mumble to himself. Frigga and Odin left Loki's room, Frigga grabbing Thor by the shoulders to stop his incessant pacing. She crouched down so that she was eye level with him and smiled sweetly.

"We told you that you can't go in, darling. He is too sick."

"But you got to go in!" he complained, crossing his arms.

"We are worried he might pass his illness on to you," she stroked his cheek gently; "you boys are the most important thing to us."

"But…"

"Listen to your mother." Odin said; his voice a mix of command and fatherly concern.

"Okay," Thor mumbled as he sulked off to his room.

Sitting in his room Thor thought over how Loki could have gotten ill. They did everything together, how could he have been ill when Thor wasn't. He started to worry that he was not doing a good enough job as an older brother if he allowed Loki to become sick when he was fine.

Thor waited until midnight, when most of Asgard would be sleeping and then snuck quietly out of his room. He smiled as he saw the guard had gone, as there was no need for him to guard the room if Thor was asleep. He slowly opened Loki's door, cringing slightly as it creaked. He held his breath, heart pounding but let out a sigh of relief a moment later when the silence remained. He closed the door behind him and then went over to Loki's bed. As he got nearer to the bed he noticed a chill in the air he was sure wasn't there earlier, but he shrugged it off. Then he froze as he saw his brother. He was sleeping peacefully, covers drawn up to his neck, probably done by Frigga. He was blue. Thor blinked three times and rubbed his eyes, thinking he had gone mad, but no his brother was definitely blue. He crept closer and slowly pulled the cover down slightly, to find that in fact the whole of his brother was blue. He frowned as panic rose in him; he never heard of an illness that made people blue. Loki whimpered underneath him and opened his sleepy eyes.

"Thor?" he yawned, "what are you doing here?"

"I have come to see if you are okay."

"I thought mum wouldn't let you."

"Well what she doesn't know won't hurt her." Thor whispered. Loki sat bolt upright, revealing more of his small blue form.

"What if you get ill?" he asked, panic in his voice.

"I won't." Thor stated. Loki frowned, but nodded, believing his brother as he always did. "What's wrong?"

"I don't know," Loki replied, fidgeting with his hands, "the medic said I should be better in a few days."

"That's good news, why are you sad?"

"Because I am blue." He paused. "That's not normal. Not for an Asgardian."

"It doesn't matter."

"But what if I turn into a Frost Giant?" he whispered, looking at Thor with fear in his eyes. Thor would have laughed if not for the genuine worry in his brother's eyes. Sif had told them some tale the other day about 'someone she knew' who had been kidnapped by Frost Giants and then turned into one of them. Usually Loki wouldn't fall for her ridiculous horror stories, but the illness probably affected him. Thor wouldn't know how he would react if he woke up blue.

"You won't" he told him, trying to be as reassuring as possible.

"But what if I do?"

"Then we will go and beat up all the Frost Giants until they give us a cure." He looked over and saw that the nervousness was starting to leave Loki's eyes. Loki settled back into bed, tiredness taking over him. Thor bid his brother goodnight and went to leave. As he reached the door he turned to see Loki had fallen straight to sleep, his soft snoring filling the room. He smiled to himself. Blue or not, Thor would always love his brother.


End file.
